Show Me How to Love
by Mystical Wolf
Summary: Sakura loses her memories in a terrible accident and ends up in the hands of Li Xiao Lang. Will they fall in luv or will there b sumthin in the way? plz RR!
1. Fame isn't everything

Show Me How To Love Chapter 1: Fame Isn't Everything By: Mystical Wolf  
  
Hi this is my first ficcie so please bear wit da mistakes and plz review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors of the characters so don't sue me I don't own the songs either so plz don't sue.  
  
Well enough wit my blabbering, plz enjoy n' review  
  
"This song is the last song of the night and I would like to dedicate this song to everyone, who thinks that they should be different from everyone else." said Lil' Blossom. She was dressed in a pink haltertop and baggy pants, she dyed her hair at the bottom pink and she wore a little bit of make-up on her face.  
  
*Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby,  
  
sometimes I drive so fast just to feel the danger I wanna scream it makes me feel alive.*  
  
*Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe? Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed is it enough to die? Somebody save my life I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.*  
  
*To walk within the lines would make my life so boring I want to know that I have been to the extreme so knock me off my feet come on now give it to me anything to make me feel alive.*  
  
*Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe? Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed is it enough to die? Somebody save my life I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.*  
  
*Let down your defences use no common sense if you look you will see that this world is a beautiful accident turbulent succulent opulent permanent, no way I wanna taste it don't wanna waste it away.*  
  
*Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out I laugh my self to sleep it's my lullaby.*  
  
*Is it enough? Is it enough? Is it enough to breathe? Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed is it enough to die? Somebody save my life I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.*  
  
*Is it enough? Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life I'd rather be anything but ordinary please I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.*  
  
The music started fading and Lil' Blossom bowed, then ran off the stage.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dressing Room ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Miss. Sakura would you like me to call a limo to take you to the airport?" asked Sakura's manager. "It's ok I'll drive my car and can you get someone to pick it up later? replied Sakura "Yes I'll pick it up myself and there will be a car waiting at the Hong Kong airport waiting for you" answered her manager. "Thanks John." thanked Sakura. When John went out Sakura's Mother came in. "Sakura do you really think you need a vacation by yourself?' questioned Sakura's Mother(she's evil just to tell you). "It's ok mother I can take care of myself." answered Sakura. "Don't you want Tony to go with you?" asked Sakura's Mother. "No way! I am not going with him, he just wants my money!" protested Sakura. "Fine, but be careful I don't want to be the one to tell your fans that you got in a accident." warned Sakura's mother.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Highway ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *Ah, dirrty (dirrty) filthy (filthy) nasty, you nasty (yeah) too dirrty to clean my act up if you ain't dirrty you ain't here to party (woo!).*  
  
Sakura drove through the highway to the airport in a Black Mercedes Benz with the volume on full blast.  
  
*Ladies (move) gentlemen (move) somebody ring the alarm a fire on the roof ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)*  
  
Sakura stopped at a red light and this Red Jaguar pulled up beside the Mercedes Benz. There was a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled at her. "Where have you been all my life?" asked the guy with a smile.  
  
*DJ's spinning (show your hands) let's get dirrty (that's my jam) I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
sweat until my clothes come off.*  
  
Sakura just ignored him and drove off leaving the guy confused thinking why she wouldn't want to be with a guy like him.  
  
*It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh) still jumping, six in the morning table dancing, glasses are mashing no question, time for some action.*  
  
Sakura thought people like were useless because they only cared about looks.  
  
*Temperature's up (can you feel it) about to erupt gonna get my girls get your boys gonna make some noise*  
  
She believed that love was about what people loving each other for their personalities not because of their looks and body.  
  
*Wanna get rowdy gonna get a little unruly get it fired up in a hurry wanna get dirrty  
  
it's about time that I came to start the party sweat dripping over my body dance and getting just a little naughty wanna get dirrty it's about time for my arrival.*  
  
Sakura always dreamed of a relationship with someone that cared about her, she didn't really card about how he looked like.  
  
*Ah, heat is up so ladies, fellas drop your cups body's hot front to back now move your ass  
  
I like that.*  
  
Finally she reached the airport and got out. She turned off the car and walked with her suitcase to the airport departing area.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Tokyo Airport ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sakura walked to the departing and went to buy a cappuccino from the lobby.  
  
After she bought her cappuccino she sat down and to wait for the plane to Hong Kong. "Please everyone on the flight 35 to Hong Kong please get ready to board the plane.  
  
Sakura picked up her suitcase and went to the checkout desk. Sakura handed her flight ticket the lady at the desk "Here you go Miss. Kinomoto have a nice day." said the Lady. "Thank you and I will." thanked Sakura.  
  
She walked to the plane and saw a lot of couples in the plane and sort of got sad because she never had anybody to love her before.  
  
Sakura walked to first class and saw that she would be the only person there. She put here suitcase away and sat down in a seat.(I'm not gonna put da rest of the flight in cause I gotta do my homework still.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Plane ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "This is the captain speaking the plane will be landing in 5 minutes so please fasten your seatbelts, thank you We hope you enjoyed your flight." said the captain over the intercom.  
  
Sakura stretched her muscles cause they sort of ached after sitting in the plane for so long and fastened her seatbelt.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Hong Kong Airport ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura walked into the airport holding her suitcase when she saw this guy holding a sign with her name on it.  
  
She walked over to him. "Hi you must be Miss. Kinomoto, John told me to give these car keys to you here let me take your suitcase I'm going to be showing you to your car." said the guy.  
  
Sakura thanked him and handed her suitcase to him. They walked along the parking lot to this Black Convertible and Sakura opened the trunk and the guy put her suitcase in it.  
  
"I hope you enjoy your stay in Hong Kong and there's a map on the passenger seat if you get lost." said the guy with a smile and then walked away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Country Side ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sakura drove across the raining country side when the front of the car started fogging up she couldn't see anything.  
  
She was driving all over the road when this limo came onto the road. Sakura's convertible crashed into the limo and was badly damaged. Sakura was knocked out too.  
  
The driver of the limo got out followed by five other people. "Oh my god is she still alive?" asked a woman with long lavender hair. "I think so she's still breathing but she's badly hurt, quick Xiao Lang pick her up." said a man with blue hair and glasses. The man with chestnut brown hair bent down and picked Sakura up with a frown on his face. "What about her car?" asked the other woman. "I'll call someone to pick it up." said the driver taking his cell phone out. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hee Hee who do ya think are those people and what do you think they're gonna do the Sakura? Well wait till the next chapter which I'll try to get up next week. Well bye.........and REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	2. Sakura's New Life

Show Me How to Love Chapter 2: Sakura's new life By: Mystical Wolf  
  
I wrote the second chapter n' I hope u like it thankz for those that reviewed now I think that this ficcie might have a lot of songs in it but if u wanna just skip it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these songs either so don't sue me.  
When Sakura woke up to come face to face with two adorable twins with blue eyes and lavender hair. When they saw that she was awake they ran out of the room yelling "Mommy she's awake! She's awake!"  
  
Sakura looked around the finely furnished room she was in. It had three doors one to the bathroom, another to the huge closet, and the last one led to the hallway. There was also a fireplace, a sofa , and a bookshelf with beautifully decorated books.  
  
Sakura climbed out of the bed just when this woman holding a video camera (I guess u already know who she.) came in with the two children. "Hello how are you feeling?" asked the woman videotaping Sakura. "Fine thank you, but where am I?" replied Sakura. "You're in the countryside of Hong Kong." answered the woman. "What am I doing here?" asked Sakura puzzled. "Well you were in a car accident." replied the woman still taping Sakura. "Really?" asked Sakura. "Yup yuppity yup." answered the little girl for her mother.  
  
"But I don't remember anything." said Sakura. "I was worried about that, the doctor said you might get Amnesia." replied Tomoyo. "Don't you remember your name?" asked the little boy. "No I don't." answered Sakura sadly. "Well we'll mind about that later, right now you can go shower and change into any outfit in the closet." said Tomoyo trying to cheer Sakura up. "Thank you." thanked Sakura trying to act happy.  
  
When Tomoyo left with the little boy, the little girl decided to stay behind. "Hiya my name's Madi(I know it sounds gay but I couldn't think of anythin), I hope you start remember soon." piped up the little Madi. "Thank you but I don't I can remember that soon." replied Sakura. "I like you, you're pretty bye I gotta go eat breakfast." said Madi. "Bye." said Sakura before Madi went out the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sakura ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sakura lay in the bath tub thinking about what she would do. She didn't know who she was, or where she was from. She was getting confused so she decided she had been in there long enough and got out. She dried herself and put on the bathrobe, she just loved the way the shampoo smelled it was so smoothing.  
  
When she went to the closet she found that there were hundreds of outfits. It would take her hours to find some to wear. But she was wrong, when she looking through the closet she found this pretty outfit which consisted of a pink blouse with cherry blossoms on it, a jean skirt and a pair of high leather boots. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Kitchen~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ When Sakura went to the kitchen she was greeted by four adults, Madi and her brother. But there was this man that caught her attention he was the one that didn't greet her. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, messy brown hair and a muscular body. When he looked up from his newspaper he looked right at her for a moment he stared at her. Later she realised that they were starring at each other, she started to blush twenty different shades of red.  
  
She walked over to the table as her face started to cool down. "Hi there my name is Mei-Lin Tachikawa and this is my husband Koji, this is Tomoyo, Eriol, Madi, and Mark Hirragizawa(Did I spell it right?)." introduced Mei-Lin. "Ohayo everyone." greeted Sakura. "And that over there is my stubborn cousin Syaoran Li." finished Mei-Lin. "Ohayo." greeted Sakura(again).  
  
They all sat down to eat breakfast and Sakura commented how beautiful the house and estate with the cherry blossom trees were. "Well since you like cherry blossoms so much, why don't we call you Ying-Fa till we find out your real name." suggested Tomoyo. "It's Ok with me, but how do you know I like cherry blossoms?" asked Ying- Fa/Sakura. "Well first of all you chose that blouse and you love the cherry blossoms in the yard." answered Tomoyo. "Oh it was that easy to notice?" asked Ying- Fa/Sakura.  
  
After they finished Madi and Mark asked "Can Ying-Fa take us to the mall mommy?". "Sure, that's if Ying-Fa wants to." replied Tomoyo. "Sure, but I don't have a car." answered Ying-Fa/Sakura. "That's Ok you can take any car from the garage and here's some money." offered Eriol. "Thanks." thanked Ying-Fa/Sakura.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Mall ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Well now where do you two wanna go?" asked Ying-Fa/Sakura. "Why don't we go to the arcade?" suggested Mark. "Sure, but how old are you two? asked Ying-Fa/Sakura. "We're both five." answered Madi. "Ok then lead the way." said Ying- Fa/Sakura.  
  
They ran all the way to the arcade. When they got there Ying-Fa/Sakura gave them each ten dollars and while Mark went to play Street fighter, Ying- Fa/Sakura and Madi went to the anime photo booth. "They made lots of funny faces at the camera, they took about five pictures and Madi stuck them on her little bag she always carried around.  
  
"So Madi what do you want to play now?" asked Ying-Fa/Sakura. "I wanna go play D.D.R.!" squealed Madi. Madi dragged Ying-Fa/Sakura all the why to the D.D.R. machine and asked Ying-Fa/Sakura to play with her so she did. Ying-Fa/Sakura and Madi were so good at it that the kids in the arcade were starting to crowd around them. They didn't notice them till they clapped at the end. They both turned red and walked away to find Mark. When they found him they all agreed to get some ice-cream.  
  
"Ok you two what flavours do you want?" asked Ying-Fa/Sakura. "I want Vanilla!" squealed Madi while clapping her hands together. "I want Chocolate!" added Mark. "Ok now what do I want?" Ying-Fa/Sakura asked herself. "Ok we'll have one Vanilla, one Chocolate, and one Strawberry." said Ying-Fa/Sakura to the person at the counter. "Ok that would be $3.99 please." said the person giving the cones to them. "Thanks here's the money, keep the change." said Ying-Fa/Sakura putting the money on the counter.  
  
"Can we go buy a video camera please I really want one." asked Madi with puppy eyes. "I guess so, where do you want to go to buy it?" questioned Ying-Fa/Sakura. "How about over there?" suggested Mark. "Sure but let's finish our ice-cream first." said Ying-Fa / Sakura.  
  
They finished their ice-cream and started walking to the technology store, well at least Ying-Fa/Sakura and Mark were walking, Madi was skipping. "Ok you two can go pick anything you want and we'll meet back here in twenty minutes Ok?" asked Ying-Fa/Sakura. "Ok!" said both of them in unison.  
  
Ying-Fa/Sakura walked through the store and went to the place where there were hundreds of stacks of CDs. She looked through them picked some out to buy, but the one that caught her mind was one named "Cherry Blossoms" songs sung by "Lil' Blossom". She thought that she had heard of that CD before and the singer but she didn't know where.  
  
After a while she decided maybe "Lil' Blossom" was her favourite singer or something like that before she got in the car accident. She then walked over to the CD players section and looked through the types of CD players. Finally she chose one that was silver with some pink and green.  
  
She looked at her watch and noticed that twenty minutes was almost up. She walked over to the cashier and waited for Madi and Mark. After a few minutes of waiting Madi showed up holding a small camcorder, some empty video cassettes and some DVD movies. Then at last Mark showed up with video games and a Gameboy Advanced. They paid for the stuff and decided to go home.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Car ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ They all walked to the car with their shopping bags in all they had about twenty bags. They put the stuff in the trunk of the car and climbed in. Ying-Fa/Sakura checked that Mark, and Madi had their seatbelts on. Then she put one of the CDs she had bought which was "Cherry Blossoms" and turned it on.  
  
*Fed up with my destiny and this place of no return think I'll take another day and slowly watch it burn it doesn't really matter how the time goes by cause I still remember you and I and that beautiful goodbye.*  
  
*We staggered through these empty streets laughing arm in arm the night had made a mess of me your confession kept me warm and I don't really miss you, I just need to know do you ever think of you and I and that beautiful goodbye.*  
  
*When I see you now I wonder how I could've watched you walk away if I let you down please forgive me now for that beautiful goodbye.*  
  
*In these days of no regrets I keep mine to myself and all the things we never said I can say for someone else cause nothing lasts forever, but we always try and I just can't help but wonder why we let it pass us by.*  
  
*When I see you now I wonder how I could've watched you walk away if I let you down please forgive me now for that beautiful goodbye..................*  
  
As the music faded away Ying-Fa/Sakura looked in the mirror and saw that the twins were asleep. She pulled into the driveway and several butlers and maids came out of the house to get the shopping bags. Two of the butlers carried the twins to the house and Ying-Fa/Sakura drove the car back to the garage and walked up to the house.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ House ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ying-Fa/Sakura walked into the main hall and was greeted by Tomoyo. "Were the twins any bother to you?" asked Tomoyo. "No they weren't they were perfect angels." answered Ying-Fa/Sakura. "Thank goodness, why don't you go take a shower or something dinner will be ready in about an hour." suggested Tomoyo. "K." replied Ying-Fa/Sakura.  
  
Ying-Fa/Sakura walked up to her room and went into the washroom to take a shower. She went into the shower and as the water beat down against her body in rhythm she was easily soothed by it. She was pretty tired after going shopping with the twins all day.  
  
She got out of the shower and dried herself and walked to the closet. She looked a long time before she found a beautiful pink sun dress with cherry blossoms on the hem.  
  
She walked over to the bookshelf and got a book that seemed interesting to read. She walked downstairs and walked out into the garden.  
  
When she was in the garden she climbed into one of the cherry blossom trees and sat down to read. It was fairly easy to read in the branches of the tree by the light of the sunset. She was so caught up in reading that she didn't her the crack from the bench.  
  
Somewhere else in the garden Syaoran was walking not care on his mind he almost actually didn't have a frown on his face(And like I said almost didn't have a frown on his face.). He walked under the tree where Ying- Fa/Sakura was when he heard this loud cracking sound and then there was this scream from up in the tree he reached out for the person that came falling out from the trees. He saw that it was the Ying-Fa girl. Sakura looked up at his face, her face as red as tomato. Syaoran then put her down and Sakura managed to stutter a "T.. thank you." before running back to the house leaving Syaoran standing there. Syaoran shook his head and continued on walking farther into the garden.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dinner ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ying-Fa was sitting between Madi and Mark. Every time she looked up she would always catch herself starring at Syaoran. Also every time she wouldn't look at him she would always find a picture of Syaoran pop up in her mind. It was driving her crazy. After dinner everyone was in the living room doing whatever they wanted to do.  
  
Ying-Fa/Sakura was playing with the twins. After a while it was Mark and Madi's bedtime so Ying-Fa/Sakura offered to tuck them in so she walked up stairs to the twin's room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Twin's Room ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ When she walked to their room they were already changed and in their bed's. So she walked up to them and tucked them in and gave each of them a kiss.  
  
"Ying-Fa thank you for taking shopping today." thanked Mark. "You're welcome." replied Ying-Fa/Sakura. "Ying-Fa can you sing us a song pretty please?" begged Madi. "Ok just let me think of one." answered Ying-Fa/Sakura. But there was only one song that popped up in her head. So she started singing.  
  
*There's a song that inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again.  
  
So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours.*  
  
* I know now you're my only hope. Sing to me the song of the stars. Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. When it feels like my dreams are so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours.*  
  
*I know now you're my only hope. I give you my destiny. I'm giving you all of me. I want your symphony. Singing in all that I am. At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.*  
  
*So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours. I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope.*  
  
When Ying-Fa/Sakura finished singing, she saw that the twins were fast asleep she turned around to see that the whole house hold were in the doorway listening, even Syaoran. She walked past the people blushing and started walking to her room. When she was halfway there Tomoyo came up and commented "I never knew you had such a beautiful voice." "Thanks." said Ying-Fa/Sakura. When they got to Ying-Fa/Sakura's room they said good night to each other and Ying-Fa/Sakura closed the door behind her. She changed into a blue cherry blossom night gown and climbed into her bed. She later fell asleep dreaming of Syaoran.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ So how was it, was three enough S+S mush in it? Well tell me what you think bout it and plz review and also tell me if I should call Sakura, Ying-Fa or just Sakura. If u also want e-mail me at Azn_Shadow_Dreamer@hotmail.com. Well buh-bye. 


	3. Something Syaoran is actually bad at

Show Me How To Love Chapter 3: Something Syaoran is actually bad at By: Mystical Wolf  
  
Ohayo! It's me again with the next chapter of "Show Me How To Love". Well if any of u r confused, first of all Madi n' Mark r Tomoyo and Eriol's children and they r 5 years old. Then there is Koji he's Mei-Lin's husband. I really thankful for those that reviewed, but just to tell these days I'm really tied up in work if I'm not then I'm just to lazy to type.(N' I know the title of dis chapter is weird but I couldn't think of anythin else)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors or the characters, but I do own Madi, Mark n' Koji they r my characters (I think). So if ya want to use them plz e-mail me and ask.  
  
Ok now dats done wit I just wanna tell u for most of da story I'm gonna call Sakura "Ying-Fa" got dat? Well here's chapter 3.  
Ying-Fa woke up to the sound of yelling from downstairs. She went downstairs still in her pyjamas. When she walked into the main hall she found Mei-Lin arguing with a woman. The woman had blonde hair and blue eyes, Ying-Fa thought that she was very pretty (Not lyk dat ppl Don't think I would make Sakura Lesbian u ppl r sick remember this is S+S!).  
  
Just then Syaoran walked in wearing a green forest shirt with black jeans on. "What the hell is going on here?" Asked Syaoran in a not so happy voice. "Oh Syaoran! Mei-Lin was being mean to me again! I was just coming over to surprise you, you didn't even tell me you were coming here. I called your apartment and your office but they said you had gone on a vacation and I got mad that you didn't take me." Said the woman running over to Syaoran and throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"I didn't tell you because this is a family vacation." Said Syaoran hugging the woman (Plz don't kill me but she has to be in the story or this won't be that long. So plz plz don't kill me) "XIAO LANG GET THAT BITCH OUT OF HERE NOW OR I'M GOING TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF HER AND YOU!" yelled Mei-Lin. Syaoran smirked hearing that she was threatening him.  
  
"Mei-Lin doesn't like her does she? asked Ying-Fa in a whisper to Tomoyo. "No she doesn't, that woman is a pain in the ass she's Xiao Lang's girlfriend. Her name is Fong Wong.(I couldn't think of anything so I asked my stupid little brother )" answered Tomoyo. "I don't know what he sees in her." added Koji (Wow that's the first time he's talked! lol)  
  
"I can't let her go back by herself." said Syaoran. "Fine if she isn't leaving then I am, come on Koji let's go." shouted Mei-Lin her face starting to steam up. "No she doesn't have to leave, we'll both stay I'll just keep out her way." said Fong with a evil grin on her face.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fong ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fong walked along the hallway behind a butler carrying her suitcase. 'Hmmmmmm..... this is a nice house and after I marry Xiao Lang It'll all be mine.' thought Fong with a smirk. 'But whose was that girl this morning? I'll have to keep her away from him" thought Fong but this time with a frown. When they finally reached a empty room the butler told Fong that this was going to be her room Fong got mad. "Why don't I get a room next to Xiao Lang's?!" asked Fong in a angry tone. "I'm sorry but the room next to Master Li's is already taken by Miss.Ying-Fa." answered the butler. "Well Xiao Lang's going to hear about this!" spat Fong at the butler. The butler walked away with his back to her and muttered "bitch" in a whisper.(lol I always do that to ppl)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ying-Fa ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ying-Fa walked down the staircase dressed in a red turtleneck and a black mini skirt with black knee high black leather boots. her hair was also put up in to pig tails which made her look like a teenager. Ying-Fa then walked to the kitchen. When she got there she bumped into someone. She landed on her butt and she got up rubbing it. When she looked up she saw that she had bumped into Fong. "Watch where your going bitch!" yelled Fong at Ying- Fa. "Sorry." said Ying-Fa with a hurt look on her face but deep inside she wanted to slap Fong. "Well you'd better be!" shouted Fong walking to the table and sitting down. Ying-Fa sat down between Madi and Mark.  
  
"Uncle Syaoran can you take us roller-blading today?" asked Madi. "Yeah sure." said Syaoran not even looking up from the newspaper. "Ying-Fa can you come with us too?" asked Mark. "Sure I'd love to, that's if your mother doesn't need my help with anything." answered Ying-Fa. "Oh no I don't need your help with anything I can manage." answered Tomoyo. "Ok then." said Ying-Fa with a smile. "If she's going I'm going too!" piped up Fong. "Sure!" said both Mark and Madi smiling evilly at each other.(Oh my god what are they going to do to Fong? Do you know? lol)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Park ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ying-Fa skated around them wearing pink roller blades. Ying-Fa, Madi and Mark were skating gracefully while Syaoran and Fong were wobbling their way around the park. Ying-Fa skated backwards like a little girl trying to stifle her giggles. Finally she couldn't hold it anymore she burst out laughing at them. They looked so funny trying to roller blade. "Who the hell do you think you're laughing at! You're laughing at the richest man in Hong Kong and his future wife! I am so going to kill you! You, you child!" shouted Fong falling on her butt.  
  
Fong got up with a frown and was rubbing her butt. "I'M GOING! I RUINED MY CLOTHES, MAKE-UP AND MY HAIR! I'LL BE WAITING IN THE CAR! I HATE YOU PEOPLE!" yelled Fong attempting to skate to the car. "That *laugh* was so *giggle* funny!" said Ying-Fa trying to stop laughing. "Yeah it *giggle* was." added Madi. Mark wasn't even saying anything because he was crying from laughter. "Yeah I guess it was." Syaoran finally put in actually almost smiling at Ying-Fa.  
  
They kept on skating well Syaoran was actually wobbling. Ying-Fa jumped on a bench and skated across it and jumped back down then curtsied. Madi and Mark clapped and Syaoran fell down on his face. Ying-Fa skated over to him with a worried look on her face. Syaoran looked up at her and tried getting up but he couldn't. Ying-Fa then helped him up trying not to laugh at how cute he looked when he was mad. "Wow now I know that Uncle Syaoran isn't good at everything, he isn't good at roller blading." whispered Mark to Madi. Madi nodded agreeing with him.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" asked Syaoran with a frown on his face. "Ummmm... nothing" said Ying-Fa trying to lie her way out of the situation. "Really tell me." said Syaoran. "Well you look cute when you're mad." confessed Ying-Fa laughing. "Oh really? how would you look if you were mad I actually never saw you mad before." said Syaoran. Then out of nowhere Madi and Mark popped out. "Can we go get something to eat?" asked the twins. "Sure my treat." said Ying-Fa.  
  
They walked up to a bubble-tea stand and each bought a bubble-tea. Ying-Fa and the twins were skating back to the car skating and laughing while Syaoran was lagging behind thinking about stuff.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fong ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fong sat in the car fixing her hair with a frown on her face. 'Tonight I'll show those brats what I'm made of, they think they can laugh at me? Well they better think again.' thought Fong with a plan in her mind.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Syaoran ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ He took off his roller blades and put his shoes on walking over to the car. When he got to the car he saw that Fong was much happier than before and knew that she was up to something. He just ignored the thought in his mind and started driving back to the house.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Well how was it? what do ya think Fong is up to? Well this was kinda short but this all I could think of for now but wait till da next chapter n' I'll try to make it longer. Da more u guys review da longer da chapter will be n' da faster it'll be updated. Well bye! 


	4. This means war

Show Me How To Love Chapter 4:This mean's war By: Mystical Wolf  
  
Well It's me again, missed me? Well it's been a long time since I last updated so I'm tryin to make this chapter long so get started to read. There's nuthin else to say so here's chapter 4.  
Fong walked down the hall holding a flashlight, liquid glue, a hairdryer, lipstick, and syrup. When she got to Ying-Fa's room she listened if there was any sound coming from inside and didn't hear anything, so she pushed open the door a little bit and saw that Ying-Fa was asleep. She walked into the room and went over to the bed and started putting the liquid glue all over Ying-Fa's hair and used the hairdryer to dry it faster. Then she used the lipstick and drew squiggles all over Ying-Fa's face. Then at last she squirted the syrup all over Ying-Fa and left smirking waiting to see her face the following morning.  
  
Fong then closed the door and walked to Syaoran's room laughing to herself. She walked in and lightly closed the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and got in. She moved in putting her head on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her. "So what have you been up to?" asked Syaoran with a questioning look.  
  
"Oh nothing really." answered Fong in a innocent kind of way. Then Fong kissed Syaoran on the lips. (don't kill me I had to do dat plz don't kill me)  
  
The next morning Fong woke up early to wait for the scream that would come from Ying-Fa's room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Whole Household ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ About at eight in the morning a "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" could be heard all around the house making everyone wake up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ying-Fa's Room ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ying-Fa woke up in the morning to find her whole body sticky and looked at herself in the mirror and let out a huge "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!".  
  
In about five minutes everybody in the whole household was at the door. Everyone had a shocked look on their faces, all except Fong. Fong had a huge grin on her face, she was also trying to hold a fit of laughter inside. But finally she couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing like a hyena.  
  
"OH YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WATCH OUT!" shouted Ying-Fa her face as red as a tomato.(Oh don't mind me usin all those similes it's just that my stupid creative writin teacher keeps tellin me to use them so don't mind me)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Breakfast ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast except Ying-Fa. "Mommy do you know where Ying-Fa is?" asked Madi with her head tilted a little to her right. "I don't know, maybe she's still taking a shower." answered Tomoyo. "I'll go check." offered Mei-Lin  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ying-Fa's Room ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ying-Fa sat in the dark, the only light you could see with was a little lamp by the desk. Ying-Fa was acting very weird sitting there writing on a piece of paper. When she finished there was a knock on the door. "Ying-Fa it's me Mei-Lin, can I come in?" asked Mei-Lin waiting for an answer.  
  
Ying-Fa quickly hid the piece of paper in her jean pocket. "Sure come in." answered Ying-Fa.  
  
Mei-Lin opened the door and walked in a little creeped out that it was really dark. "I'm over here by the desk" said Ying-Fa seeing the look on her face. Mei-Lin walked over to the desk and looked at Ying-Fa with a curious look. "What have you been up to? breakfast is ready." said Mei- Lin.  
  
"Oh nothing, I'll be down in a minute you can go first." answered Ying-Fa with a grin on her face. "OK then hurry up though." Mei-Lin told Ying-Fa in a motherly way. "K" answered Ying-Fa.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Kitchen ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ying-Fa ran in to the kitchen and got a piece of toast. After that she went over to Madi and Mark whispered something in their ears. Mark and Madi each got a piece of toast and then ran up the stairs after Ying-Fa.  
  
"What do think their up to now?" asked Koji. "I don't know we'll just have to wait and see." answered Eriol.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Twin's Room ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Ok now do you know where we can get a skateboard?" asked Ying-Fa. "I got one here." said Mark handing a skateboard over to Ying-Fa. "k check, now where can we get a mop, a bucket, and some soap?" asked Ying-Fa while checking off skateboard on her list.  
  
"I can get those things from Mei one of our maids." offered Madi. "K check, now we need one of those prank flowers that squirt water and a woopie cushion." said Ying-Fa looking at the list. "I got them in here somewhere." said Mark looking through his toy box. "K I'll check those off the list, now we need some slow working white coloured hair dye that doesn't dissolve in water." said Ying-Fa thinking of where to find some.  
  
"You can get that from Aunt Mei-Lin she has lots of hair dye." said Madi. "Ok, now we need four video cameras." said Ying-Fa checking off all the things they had. "I have mine and you can get the other three from mommy." said Madi.  
  
"Ok now we only need some walkie talkies and then we're going to have all the things." said Ying-Fa. "I think we have some around here somewhere." answered Mark while digging in all the junk under his bed. "Found them!" shouted Mark holding up two pairs of walkie talkies. "Ok we only need three, you can leave one in Fong's room and see what she does when our plan gets into action." said Ying-Fa.  
  
"Ok Madi you go get the mop, pail and soap." said Ying-Fa looking at the list. "Mark you get the cameras from you mom." said Ying-Fa making some notes in her mind. "Ok!" Shouted both Mark and Madi high fiving each other while giggling. "We'll meet here in fifteen minutes alright with you two? asked Ying-Fa. "Yup!" said Madi and Mark in unison then in a flash they were out the door.  
  
"Ok that leaves me with the hair dye." said Ying-Fa putting the list away in her pocket.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Mark ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Mark ran through the hallway to his parent's room when he bumped into someone. He fell down just to see that he bumped into to Fong. "What do you think you're doing bumping into me like that you little runt?!" yelled Fong. "Stop yelling at me! I'm telling my mom you meanie!" shouted Mark stomping Fong's foot really hard. He then ran away backwards laughing so loud that people could here him in Germany.  
  
Mark then started running to his parent's room again not bumping into anybody this time. When he finally got to his parent's room he rushed in to find his mother at the computer making a video. "Mom I need three video cameras!" shouted Mark running over to his mother. "Why would you need three video cameras for?" asked Tomoyo looking over at him. "Well..... Ying-Fa, Madi and I are like making this movie with Madi's dolls and we need to record from four different angles, you always say movies are always better from different angles." answered Mark making something up.  
  
"Fine pick three out from the closet but don't break them. OK?" said Tomoyo in a serious way. "K mom thanks." replied Mark hugging his mother. Then he went to the closet and found three small cameras and ran out the door trying not to fall and break the cameras.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Madi ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Madi walked into the laundry room trying to find Mei when she heard someone calling her. She turned around to see Mei smiling. "Hi Mei can you lend please me a mop, a pail, and some soap?" asked Madi politely. "Sure but may I asked why you need them miss?" asked Mei handing the things to Madi. "Well...... um there's this mess in the kitchen and I want to clean it up." answered Madi trying to look like it was like that.  
  
"OK but why don't I clean it up for you?" offered Mei. "OH no let me do it, you already have enough things to do it's ok I can do it." said Madi. "Um ok then miss try not to drop the soap and trip over it." warned Mei. "OK I will bye." replied Madi walking back into the hall.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ying-Fa ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ying-Fa walked down the hall trying to think of how to keep Fong out of her room. She was so caught up in thinking that she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into Syaoran. When she was about to fall down Syaoran caught her by her arm and pulled her up. "Um....... thanks" mumbled Ying-Fa blushing. "Yeah what ever." said Syaoran walking off not noticing that she was blushing.  
  
Then Ying-Fa just stood there starring at him walking off when she remembered what she was supposed do. She then continued walking to Mei- Lin's room. When she got there she saw that Mei-Lin was watching TV. She knocked on the door and then Mei-Lin noticed that she was there and she let her in.  
  
"Hi Mei-Lin is it ok if I borrow some white hair dye?" asked Ying-Fa. "Yeah sure it's over there." said Mei-Lin pointing at a table with a mirror. Ying-Fa walked over to it and found the white hair dye and picked up. "Thanks bye!" said Ying-Fa running out the door before Mei-Lin could ask her what she needed it for.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Twin's Room ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The first one to arrive back was Mark then it was Madi. Finally it was Ying-Fa with the white hair dye. "Ok we have the all things we need, now we need to think of a way to keep Fong out of her room." said Ying-Fa putting the stuff in neat sections on the floor.  
  
"Why don't we follow her around and see what plans she has today?" suggested Madi. "Yeah that's a good idea" commented Mark. "OK then lets go, but be quiet." said Ying-Fa walking out the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fong ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "OK so get it ready by the time I get there you got that, I'm in a bad mood." said Fong into the cell phone before shutting it off. Then she walked to the door feeling like she was being watched. Fong started heading towards Syaoran's room followed by Ying-Fa, Mark, and Madi who were trying to not get caught following her.  
  
When Fong went inside Syaoran's room she went over to him at the desk and sat down on his lap. Then Syaoran started planting soft kisses on Fong's neck making her moan. When the three saw this they were trying not vomit cause it was so disgusting.  
  
"So what are you doing today?" asked Syaoran stopping(At last man sheesh if I saw that I would definitely vomit man). "I'm going to a spa I came to say good-bye to you before I went." said Fong linking her arms around Syaoran's neck. "So what time are you coming back." asked Syaoran. "Around six tonight." answered Fong nibbling on Syaoran's ear.  
  
"Ok now we got our information come on lets go before we get caught." said Ying-Fa positioning to run. "K." said Mark and Madi in unison starting to run.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Twin's Room ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ They were all sitting on the balcony waiting for Fong to go to the spa. Finally they saw Fong get into her car and drove off. "Ok come on let's get going we need to get ready." said Ying-Fa putting the stuff onto one of Mark's toy wagons.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fong's Room ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The three of them stepped into Fong's room dragging the toy wagon behind them. "OK Madi you put some of this hair dye in the shampoo and conditioner bottles and remember to shake it afterwards." said Ying-Fa handing the hair dye to Madi. "OK Mark your job is to set up one of the camera's so that we can have a full view of the room can you do that?" asked Ying-Fa handing one of the camera's over to Mark. "Yup, piece of cake." said Mark walking around to find a place for the camera.  
  
"Ok that leaves me to put this woopie cushion under the bed sheets" said Ying-Fa walking over to the bed with the woopie cushion. When that was done she went and put the prank flower in one of the fashion magazines on the nightstand.  
  
"Are you two done yet?" asked Ying-Fa setting the Skateboard in front of the door. "Yup we're done." said the twins in unison as usual. "OK now we need to make this part of the hallway very slippery so when she walks into her room it'll be slippery and she'll fall down." said Ying-Fa mopping the floor with a lot of soap in the water.  
  
"Now we wait until about five, forty five then we go hide somewhere in her room and video type her night of misery." said Ying-Fa with a huge grin on her face.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 5:45 pm ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "OK it's almost six o'clock Mark you stay outside and video tape her falling down in the puddle and the skateboard, then tell us when she's about to come in and warn anyone that's about to go into her room not to ok?" said Ying-Fa.  
  
"K got it and do I tell you over the walkie talkie when operation one is done?" asked Mark. "Yup now wait by this corner and start video taping." advised Ying-Fa.  
  
Ying-Fa walked inside Fong's room and got down into her hiding spot and took out her walkie talkie and started speaking into it. "Madi are you there? do you remember what I told you to do? over" asked Ying-Fa over the walkie talkie. "Yup I do I video tape Fong when she gets squirted by the prank flower and when she trips on the skateboard, over." replied Madi.  
  
"Ok good, over." said Ying-Fa putting her walkie talkie back in her pocket. "Mark to Ying-Fa Fong's coming my way she just slipped on the puddle over." said Mark over the walkie talkie. "Good job Mark, over." said Ying- Fa. "Operation one completed, Mark out." said Mark smiling he got his part of the mission done.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fong ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fong walked down the Hallway swinging her purse back and forth, with a smile on her face. She walked to her door when she was about to open the door when she fell down. She then got up and opened her room rubbing her butt when she tripped over something in front of the door she then fell down again this time landing on her face.  
  
This time she got up her face was as red as a tomato. "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME WHY GOD WHY?" said Fong her face steaming up even more. She then walked over to the bathroom and closed the door and started taking a shower.  
  
Afterwards she walked out and walked up to her nightstand and picked up one of her fashion magazines. She opened the magazine to the first page and was squirted by water. She didn't even need to wipe the water off because it was evaporating. The water was starting to evaporate because her face was starting to steam up again(lolz).  
  
She then rushed out the door this time falling down again on the puddle. She was getting up when she thought she heard a quiet giggle come from her room. She looked inside but saw nobody so she just started walking towards the west wing of the huge house where Syaoran's room was.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ying-Fa ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ying-Fa and Madi burst out laughing at the show that Fong put on for them. "Come on Madi we have to go, before the witch comes back." said Ying-Fa leading Madi to the balcony door. "Mark are you there? is the trampoline ready? over." asked Ying-Fa over the walkie talkie. "Yup it's right under the balcony, over." said Mark.  
  
"OK we're about to jump, over." said Ying-Fa. "Be careful, Mark over and out." said Mark waiting for them to jump.(Their going to jump cause they don't wanna trip on the puddle lyk Fong)  
  
"OK Madi on three ok?" said Ying-Fa holding onto Madi's hand. "OK one, two, three jump!" said Ying-Fa. They both landed softly on the trampoline. "Woohoo! operation two completed, just operation three left it'll be completed in the morning, I can't wait it'll be so funny." said Madi giggling jumping on the trampoline.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ That night in Fong's room ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fong walked into her room after having fun with Syaoran(if ya noe wut I mean plz don't kill me). She climbed into her bed when there was a "PHOOP". she reached under the covers and pulled out a woopie cushion. "WHO EVER YOU ARE I'LL FIND YOU I SWEAR I WILL!" shouted Fong. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fong the next morning ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fong woke up the next morning and walked in the bathroom. She looked at the mirror and let out a "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Welz here's chapter four if ya think it's short remember that I said I would try to make it long but well I would lyk to say dat I luv all of u dat review. Please review and e-mail me at Azn_Shadow_Dreamer@hotmail.com to give me ideas cause lyk da ideas in my brain r lyk da size of a peanut. Well buh-bye see ya next time I update! 


	5. Fong's Downfall

Show Me How To Love Chapter 5:Fong's Downfall By: Mystical Wolf  
  
Ohayo! I'm sorry about not updating but it's just I've been sorta 2 lazy to write. Sori bout dat but it's just da why I am, I'm so lazy dat I don't even clean my room LOLZ, you should see it, it's full of junk my mom's always tellin me 2 clean it but lyk I said I'm 2 lazy! Well ne wayz wut did ya tink bout chapter 4 just 2 tell ya I sorta tink it's weird I don't even noe how I came up wit dat, I'm weird don't ya agree wit me? Welp here's chapter 5 hope ya enjoy it.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Fong seeing that her hair was white, after a few seconds of starring at her hair she fainted.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Twins ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Twins woke up to the sound of a loud high pitched scream, that was so loud it made the whole house rumble. The twins jumped out of their beds jumping around for joy.  
  
"Ying-Fa's plan worked! I can't believe it actually work Mark!" shouted Madi jumping around the room like a kangaroo. "Quiet! Don't let anyone know we did it or we're in big trouble!" warned Mark attempting to make Madi shut up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ying-Fa ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ying-Fa was busy doing something on the computer when she heard the scream. She had huge grin on her face that morning.  
  
Ying-Fa saved whatever she was doing on the computer and went to get dressed. Later after she was done she started walking to the twin's room.  
  
Halfway to the twin's room She saw that the twin's heading her way. "Ying- Fa it worked! it worked!" chirped Madi jumping around Ying-Fa. The three all hugged each other and laughed so loud that everyone in the household that were passing by them on their way to Fong's room thought they crazy laughing so loud.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Syaoran ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Syaoran ran though the halls almost bumping into everybody getting to Fong's room. He was so worried about Fong because he thought she might have been murder or something.  
  
When got to Fong's room it was crowded with people around the bathroom who were all whispering among themselves and pointing at something or someone in the bathroom.  
  
He walked to the front of the crowd to see that Fong was on the floor of the bathroom and her hair was white! He walked forward and picked Fong up and put her in her bed.  
  
Later on people started leaving seeing that only her was white and it wasn't anything serious.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Breakfast ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
At breakfast just like the last morning Ying-Fa and the twins weren't there. Everyone was at the table including Fong who was wearing a bandana over her hair. It was taking everyone so much effort trying not to laugh but they couldn't resist anymore and burst out laughing, everyone but Fong who was giving everyone a hardcore glare.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ying-Fa & The Twins ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They tiptoed into Fong's room in case someone was in there. They searched around the whole place searching for Fong's digital day planner/phone book. Finally Mark found and shouted out loud forgetting they had to be quiet. "SHHHHHHHH!" hushed Madi giving him a warning glance.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot but look I found it." whispered Mark holding up the day planner. Madi picked up the video camera she left there last night and turned it off. They all tiptoed to the door and looked out to see if any one was there and started running to Ying-Fa's room.  
  
When they got there they were all breathing heavily because they didn't stop running on their way to Ying-Fa's because they were scared they might get caught by someone.  
  
"Do you have the last video camera?" asked Ying-Fa walking over to the computer. "Yup! Got it right here." answered Madi handing the camera to Ying-Fa. Ying-Fa took the camera and plugged it into the computer.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ An Hour Later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"That's the last one now we're finished at last." said Ying-Fa finishing sending the file what ever it was. (Do ya noe wut it is? Well if u haven't figured it out yet keep readin)  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Mark trying to think of something new to amuse them. "Why don't we ask if we can go to the beach?" suggested Madi already thinking of what to show Ying-Fa at the beach.  
  
"Sure, lets go ask your mom." said Ying-Fa leading the twins Tomoyo and Eriol's room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Tomoyo & Eriol ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Tomoyo and Eriol were getting ready to go out when Ying-Fa and the twins arrived there. "Mom, dad can we go to the beach?" asked Mark jumping onto the bed with Madi right after him.  
  
"Sorry we can't go with you we're going out with Aunt Mei-Lin and Uncle Koji." answered Tomoyo putting her make-up on.  
  
"You could try asking Uncle Syaoran." suggested Eriol adjusting his tie in front of the mirror and just as he said this Syaoran was walking by and when he heard he stopped at the door and raised a eyebrow at Eriol.  
  
The twins jumped off the bed and ran over to Syaoran. "Pleassssssssssse Uncle Syaoran." pleaded the twins giving him puppy eyes. (Awwwww how cute, how can he resist those? LOLZ) "Fine whatever." said Syaoran finally giving in.  
  
"Thank you Uncle Syaoran!" chorused the twins joining hands and circling around him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Later In The Car ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ying-Fa walked up to the car wearing a bikini and a skirt over the bottom part and she was also carrying a picnic basket. She was followed by the twins who were wearing T-shirts over their bathing suits.  
  
Ying-Fa put the picnic basket in the back of the car and climbed into the passenger seat. Syaoran walked up to the car and started up the car and started driving the beach.  
  
"Isn't Fong coming?" asked Ying-Fa looking down at her hands a little tint of red showing on her cheeks.  
  
"No, she said she's not going to show her hair in public." answered Syaoran not even glancing at Ying-Fa.  
  
For the rest of the ride to the beach everyone was silent  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Elsewhere ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A man sat in a office in front of a computer working on a project for his job when there was a program from someone he didn't know. he scanned it for viruses and saw that it didn't have any so he opened it.  
  
It was a video of all the things that happened Fong the day before and he grinned and save the file one his pc to show everyone when Fong came back from her vacation.  
  
He was Fong's boss, he detested Fong so much. He was a happily married man with two wonderful children, and once Fong tried to seduce him to sleep with her so that she could get a better job in the company. (wow! Fong is a bad ass bitch! lol)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Beach ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The sky was dimming and turning into a beautiful purplish blue. Ying-Fa and Syaoran were sitting on the huge blanket and the twins were attempting to build the biggest sand castle in the world.  
  
There was a bunch of people dancing around a huge bonfire too. "You shouldn't have done that." said Syaoran all of a sudden.  
  
"Done what?" asked Ying-Fa with a clueless expression on her face. "You know, what you did to Fong." answered Syaoran not even giving one glance at Ying-Fa. "How did you know I did that?" asked Ying-Fa looking at the sky that was now fading slowly.  
  
When Syaoran was about to answer this guy walked up and asked Ying-Fa to go and dance with him. Ying-Fa thought for a while and then accepted his offer and strode over to the bonfire.  
  
Syaoran sat there for a long time just starring at Ying-Fa's beautiful figure along side the other people. He tried to turn away but he couldn't it was like he had to look at her or he would die...............  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
OMG! Is da great Li Syaoran falling for Sakura? How was that chappie did ya lyk it or hate it? Well dis is sorta short but dis is all I could rite if I wanted to update today. Well ne wayz I didn't noe dat I didn't update for a month till today so because I didn't update I try to update by Friday but I have all this stuff I have 2 do so I don't noe if I'll have time so lyk I said I'll try and I'll try lyk I never did before. I luv u all for reviewin and it really encourages me 2 rite so plz review! Bye! 


	6. Moving

Show Me How To Love  
Chapter 6:Moving  
By: Mystical Wolf  
  
I'm sorry for not updating but I ran out of ideas.... gomen, gomen. Plz R/R I need reviews. ne wayz thnx 2 those that did review. I'm always  
happy 2 get reviews. I luv all of ya for reviewing it's making me get  
emotional *wipes tear away*  
well ne wayz plz review.  
  
The twins marched up the stairs arm in arm laughing. They had just gotten back from the beach and it was about nine pm. The twins had spent most of  
the day at the beach playing with their friends.  
  
Ying-Fa walked up the stairs feeling really tired even though it was still  
pretty early. She went into her room and dropped down onto her bed and thought about what happened just a few hours earlier. How did Syaoran know that she did those things? Why were his eyes so enchanting? Was she falling  
for him?  
  
She shook her head erasing those thoughts from her mind, but just couldn't forget about him. There definitely had to be something wrong with her. Why  
couldn't she just stop thinking about him?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ying-Fa's Dream ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Ying-Fa opened her eyes to see herself walking down the aisle of a beautifully decorated garden and there were all these people sitting on white chairs decorated with beautiful flowers. In front of her there was a little flower girl that seemed to be Madi . When she looked at what she was wearing, she saw that it was a wedding dress and she was also holding a  
beautiful bouquet of flowers.  
  
She walked down the aisle wondering who would be at the end of it. She didn't care if it was just a dream but she still wanted to find out who it was. She slowly drifted down the aisle looking at all the unfamiliar faces  
that all smiled at her.  
  
When she got to the alter she saw that Mei-Lin, and Tomoyo were the maids  
of honour and Eriol was the best man and Koji was the other guy there whatever you call him. Also standing there was a ring barrier that seemed  
to be Mark.  
  
She saw a man standing there but she couldn't make out who it was(Da guy's face is blurry so ya can't see who it is). The man leaned towards her and whispered into her ear "I love you Ying-Fa." For some reason the enchanting voice seemed so familiar yet she couldn't figure out who it was. The man  
leaned in and kiss Ying-Fa softly on the lips.  
  
All of a sudden everything started fading away. "Wait, Please who are  
you?" asked Ying-Fa trying to reached out for the man.  
  
Ying-Fa woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. She  
touched her lips and knew that it was just a dream but yet it seemed so  
real.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Later that Morning ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
(Fong left earlier that morning)  
Ying-Fa sat at the kitchen table looking through the newspaper looking for something. "Whatcha looking for Ying-Fa?" asked Madi climbing onto the chair next to Ying-Fa. "I'm looking for an ad for an apartment."  
answered Ying-Fa still looking for through the newspaper.  
  
"I'll help you look then!" said Madi searching through the pile of  
newspaper. A few minutes later everyone else came in for breakfast. "What are you two looking for?" asked Eriol sitting down taking a sip of  
his coffee.  
  
"I'm helping Ying-Fa look for apartment." chirped Madi looking at the comics section. "But you can't read, and just in case you don't know your  
looking at the comics section." laughed Koji ruffling Madi's hair.  
  
"I knew that! I was just looking!" pouted Madi putting her hands on her hips. "Well can't Ying-Fa stay at your place Syaoran?" asked Mei-Lin with a smirk on her face. "What?!" asked Syaoran almost spitting his coffee out.  
  
"What you live by yourself and your apartment is so big." added Tomoyo winking at Mei-Lin seeing what her plan was. (Mei-Lin's plan is to get S+S  
2gether)  
  
"B...But why does she have to live with me? can't she live with one of  
you?" stuttered Syaoran looking over at Eriol and Koji for help.  
  
"Sorry Mei-Lin and I have Mei-Li to deal with and there's no more room for her to live with us at our house." said Koji getting at what Mei-Lin and  
Tomoyo were thinking of. (Mei-Li is Koji and Mei-Lin's one year old daughter , she didn't come along  
with them on the trip cause she's staying with Koji's parents. And if you're wondering why her name is Mei-Li, I was out of ideas and there were no more names for me to use so yeah w/e, if you have any suggestions plz  
tell me.)  
  
"Sorry we have the twins." added Eriol. "Fine whatever she can stay with  
me." muttered Syaoran giving in.  
  
"Arigatou." thanked Ying-Fa blushing at the thought of living with Syaoran.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ A Week Later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Bye Ying-Fa!" yelled Madi and Mark waving from the back of Eriol's silver SUV. "Bye!" shouted Ying-Fa waving back to them. It was the end of the  
summer and everyone was leaving.  
  
Ying-Fa then walked over to Syaoran's black Lexus and got into the  
passenger seat. A few minutes later Syaoran came out and got in the car  
then started driving towards the driveway.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Well I hope u lyk the idea of Sakura living with Syaoran and all. I know that this was a short chapter but I ran out of ideas so plz give me some suggestions for the story my mind is completely blank....... Well ne wayz  
plz read my new story it's called "Destiny" plz, plz review. Bye!!!!!!! 


End file.
